Queen's Run: The Notice Board
by TheValiantOne117
Summary: When the group introduce a noticeboard to leave messages for each other, Nanael takes to writing down her favorite entries for her own amusement, providing an insight into the lives of the people she knows and her own personal opinions.


High in the heavens, Nanael lay down on her own little cloud with her legs swinging in the air with a pen in one hand and a little book in the other. She smiled cheerfully as she began to write her latest entry in her personal diary.

"This is Nanael reporting. As part of my instructions from the Head Angel, I have been tasked with keeping an eye on the mortals below the heavens, to make sure they don't do anything stupid, which is likely of course. Recently, they have decided to open up a "noticeboard" so that they can leave messages for each other. Gianos is a big place and since they all tend to do their own thing, they decided this would be best so they can remain in close contact. They instructed me of with getting rid of the old notes, but what they don't know is that I'm recording what they say. Sometimes the things they say are...interesting. I shall be logging my particular favorite ones here that took place over the past few days"

Nanael gazed at the small arrangements of paper to her left and smiled deviously. With a giggle, she started to write down what they said.

"Ok, this was the first conversation that took place. Compared to the rest, this one is by far the most normal...though that's not saying much of course..."

* * *

Note 1:

_"Hello everyone, you might be wondering what this is and what it's used for. Simply put, it's a noticeboard. If you have any messages to pass onto others, then just leave a little note here and pin it to the board. Please bare in mind that this is a public thing. If you have anything private to say, then do so in your own time._

_Oh and please sign your notes. It'll be easier for us all." - __Blaze_

Note 2:

_Sweet! This'll come in handy! - '__S'_

Note 3:

_"...Who is 'S'?" - Tomoe_

Note 4:

_"Sonic. Who else would call themselves by their initials only?" - 'L'_

Note 5:

_"...I've made a huge mistake, haven't I?" - Blaze_

* * *

"Because it was the first day, nobody else really had anything to say, though I did overhear Blaze yell at everyone saying 'It is not a place to have a chit-chat' and that it 'wasn't Facebook'...I dunno what Facebook is, but it sounds pretty boring.

Blaze keeps on veering back and forth in my books. On the one hand, she can be really nice and very heroic. On the other hand, she can be a really moody bitch. Tails keeps telling me she's nice most of the time, but I don't see it.

The next collection was much less conversational, but it gave me some insights as to how the other universe works and what they consume for food and drink. Apparently, this might hold the key to why Sonic and Blaze run so fast..."

* * *

_Note 1:_

_"Sonic, this is urgent. I'm just letting you know that Knuckles has found some energy drinks in Tails' laboratory and he is bringing a few batches down to Castle Vance for you to pick up. Please get there before the humans manage to drink any. Their bodies won't be ready for it. - Blaze_

_Note 2:_

_"Blaze, slight problem. I got inside only to watch Elina take a sip of one. A few seconds later she downed the whole bottle. She won't come down from the ceiling" - Sonic_

_Note 3:_

_"It's been an hour now and she still won't come down. She's starting to meow at me. **SEND HELP**." - Sonic_

_Note 4:_

___"Dear Knuckles, I got home from a day of training to find Sonic trying to coax my sister down from the ceiling of our hallway - which is pretty tall by the way - using a broom. He told me what happened and quite frankly, I'm a little angry, especially after t__he staff found the second batch while me and Sonic were getting a ladder. My hallway now resembles a cave of bats, my__ father is furious __and all the maids are claiming they can smell colors. __If this happens again, you will answer to me_" - Claudette  


* * *

"This was when I decided that taking a note of some of these would be totally worthwhile. Unfortunately they needed my help with getting Elina down...I still have the scratches on me now".

Nanael quickly looked at the bandages around her arm and sighed with irritation before continuing to write. They had healed but at that moment in time, they hurt like hell.

"Elina's obsession with cats is pretty weird...Anyway, the next one was...funny at the time. It got bad later but upon reading this I laughed for a good few minutes...Ahh, poor Leina."

* * *

Note 1:

"_So I went to the beach today to soak up the rays and when I entered the sea, I discovered that someone had tampered with my swimwear so it fell off in the water. As in, it dissolved. Not only was I **mortified** but I have been fined two-hundred gold coins for public exposure, so this is my message to the culprit...You better hope I don't find out who you are" - Leina_

Note 2:

_"Never mind, I found out who it was. Turns out there were traces of blue fur in my room that the prankster left behind...If you're reading this Sonic, start running!**" -** Leina_

* * *

"Poor Sonic. He can outrun her, but he has more difficulty outrunning Blaze it seems. He still has a sore nose from where Leina punched him and boy it was a good punch!" Nanael giggled to herself as she continued to write in her diary, "Of course, none of them suspected the real culprit in all this. Sonic was just an unlucky soul.

"Now the next one took place over the course of twenty-four hours. I'm ashamed that I wasn't there to broadcast this one because it sounds like it was epic!"

* * *

Note 1:

_"Guys, Sonic and Knuckles are kinda twitchy this morning so nobody mention one to the other. Apparently Sonic still blames Knuckles for the Energy Drink crap that happened a few days ago" - Silver_

Note 2:

_"Well it kinda was his fault anyway" - Leina_

Note 3:

_"No it wasn't! Your sister was the one who drank it!" - Risty_

Note 4:

_"Yes it was his fault!" - Leina_

Note 5:

_"I only just noticed these. What happened last night?" - Sonic_

Note 6:

_"Leina and Risty started fighting, like real sword vs mace fighting. Several windows have been broken. There wasn't a winner" - Knuckles_

Note 7:

_"Oh for crying out loud" - Silver_

* * *

"The fights where there isn't a winner are the best ones! Damn my luck! I later learned from Knuckles that both of them fought to the point where their bodies automatically started healing." Nanael's smile dropped from her face as the next note depressed her.

"Now this one brings back...bad memories. This is why Leina's previous entry was once hilarious._ Once._"

* * *

Note 1:

_"Sonic, when you read this I would like to apologize for punching you in the face, for I just found out you were innocent in the swimwear scandal. Tails provided me with a DNA analysis (whatever that means) of the blue fur in my room and he revealed it wasn't you, but someone else. For one, it wasn't blue fur. It was blue hair...Nanael, **I AM COMING FOR YOU.**" - Leina_

* * *

"Yeah...she found me" she muttered sadly, rubbing her red cheek. This note was far more recent than the rest of them as the slap she got was fresh. With a sigh, Nanael finished off her diary entry.

"She didn't get away unscathed either though, I got her 'exposed' again before we were forced to split up. Heh, the look on Tomoe's face was a treat to behold. Lit up like a glowing red Christmas tree. Well that's me for now. Still got angel-business to do on top of the noticeboard, but I will make sure to document this stuff...I have plenty more..." she concluded. Nanael looked to the unsorted pile of notes to her right with a mischievous grin.


End file.
